Letters from the past
by elizabethjstb
Summary: Quinn comes back to Lima to collect some letters that were left behind. They were from someone who she will forever know she'll never see again but holds a spot in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Letters from the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters all are owned by fox and Ryan Murphy, I've been meaning to write this for a while but things have been little crazy, especially me loosing my passion for writing and focusing more on the real world but my passions slowly coming back YAY FOR BETH! Anyway peace,love and bubbles from Beth xoxo

Chapter 1

"Here honey I think that's the last of it Carole Hudson- Hummel said smiling handing her husband a box, they were packing up there home in Lima,Ohio to move to New York to be closer to Kurt and Blaine. Burt sneezed and said, "Honey how long has this box been up in the roof?" Carole sighed and looked at the box that had seen better days, she was sitting in the floor and removed some dust that was on top of the box she wiped it using her left hand, across the box it said, "Baby Hudson" in Finn's boyish handwriting. Carole sighed and lifted the lid of the box, inside was Finns "GeeGee" she began to feel the tears form, she then found underneath his "GeeGee" a bundle of envelopes that had written across them "Quinn and baby".

She then found a frame that held a photo of Finn and Christopher, then next to it held an ultrasound picture of Beth, she was now five, it had been three years nearly since they lost Finn. It still ached like yesterday. Carole suddenly felt a weight on her left shoulder, she turned and looked up and smiled. It was him Finn, "Hey honey what do you want done with this?" "Carole?" Burt's voice said, she shook her head it was all in her head seeing Finn. She swallowed and said, "Yeah honey sorry I saw Finn again" Burt knelt down beside Carole and said, "Again with the visions? It's the third time this week" she nodded and said, "I thought they said they would go with time" Burt grabbed her hand and stroked it softly then squeezed it and said, "It's normal remember what the doctors said memories can trigger the visions" she nodded and said, "I know I just don't know what I should do with the box I just can't give it away you know". He nodded and said, "Why not keep it and ring Quinn and give her the letters?".

A smile curved across Carole's lips and said, "Great idea honey, I'll do that after lunch". She placed the box on the table that was beside Finn's ashes. She put her two index fingers to her lips and kissed them then placed the two fingers on the urn and said, "Hi Baby, miss you". She then moved into the kitchen to prepare her and Burt's lunch.


	2. Back to Lima

Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter follows Quinn's return to Lima and an introduction to what she is doing and her fiancé Matthew is based my ex.

Quinn Fabray was in Lima, Ohio she was back, she never intended to come back but only did the occasional visit of her mother, sister and estranged father. She hummed along to the radio, it was the song "You're having my baby" she felt herself smile it reminded her of Finn. She missed Finn definitely. But she looked at the man next to her, he was perfect. Her fiancé Matt, or formally known as Matthew. She met Matt after he stole her coffee order at Starbucks, which was a Soy Chai Latte but that morning she needed a Grande Caramel latte, Matt was twenty six, he was perfect he had brown hair sticking up with the biggest blue eyes that sparkled with green and perfect bone structure. Matt was also a New York City Policeman, he was one of the Sergeants at the station.

Matt stirred in his sleep and woke up and said, "So why are we here again ?" She smiled at him and said, "Because we are visiting my mom and picking up something from Carole silly, you look so adorable when you are just waking up" Matt stretched up in his seat and said, "Oh ok, hey isn't that your old school?" pointing at an old block and cement building with the sign saying, William McKinley High School . Quinn smiled and said, "Yep there it is" she noticed the school now had a flashing sign saying, "Congratulations New Directions, regional and national winners of show choir competition 2016" she smiled to herself, a small reminder of something so small that changed her life ever so differently.

They continued to drive into town, nothing changed about Lima, nothing at all. Quinn thought to herself, she got out at the best time, she was a junior at Yale, she couldn't wait to finish her degree,she was studying a journalism degree majoring in international affairs.

She turned into the local and only motel in Lima, the Lima Lodge. "We're here, Matt" she said smiling. She got out of the car and lifted out her pink samosite suitcase, where Matt grabbed her other hand and his suitcase in his hand, he squeezed her right hand and smiled and said, "Glad I'm here with you", Quinn looked at him adoringly and said, "Me too"

The couple walked into the reception of the motel, behind the counter was a young man with curly hair, who was nervously speaking into a telephone receiver saying, "Yes, I understand I'm sorry it won't happen again, ok then, please don't call me at work again mom I have to go I love you" he then hung the receiver up and said, "Name please?" Quinn said, "Huntington please but the room was booked under Fabray" the male spoke again and looked up at Quinn and smiled at her and said, "I'm glad to see you finally Quinn". Quinn felt a cold chill up her back she recognised that voice finally, "Hello Jacob" she said icily. Jacob Israel was now managing the Lima Lodge.

"So are you married Quinn?" Jacob asked ogling her as he handed her a piece of paper and pen to sign verifying her checkin, she had her right hand extended to show her 2.5 carat engagement ring from Tiffany and Co, Matt had presented her on her birthday the previous year. Matt stepped forward and said, "Matthew Huntington her fiancé" Jacob for once in his life he was speechless and swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "Well I'm still living at home, with my mom she keeps telling me to find a nice girl and move out" Quinn meekly smiled at him and said, "That's nice Jacob" he nodded and said, "Well your room number is 207, I'll be here if you need anything, food,massages" Matt stepped forward and grabbed the key and said, "I'm sure we will be fine" then walked out with Quinn following behind.

"I don't get why we couldn't stay at your mothers" Matt grizzled at her as he unlocked he door of the motel room, Quinn rolled her eyes at him and said, "I told you, she doesn't have enough room in her place, you never listen to me". Matt rolled his eyes and stepped inside the motel and sneered, "This is it?" Quinn sighed and said, "Sorry it's the only one in town I told you" Matt sat on the double bed and said, "Guess it'll do right" Quinn smiled and sat next to him and stroked his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. She exhaled and she just knew she was home. 


	3. The Hummels

Chapter 3 She's here

Carole fussed around the kitchen, she grabbed some cheese, some peppered crackers and few pieces of meat she had picked up from the deli, Quinn was coming around and the pile of letters were still untouched. Carole removed them from the box. She looked at the pile, about thirty letters were written. She looked through the box later that day and found a pair of glasses he had worn in Rocky Horror where he played Brad. She found a a headband Rachel had left here. There were several more memories of objects but they were too painful for Carole to look at.

"Relax honey, I'm sure Quinn's not expecting a big hoo-ha" Burt said coaxing Carole. She smiled and felt her bracelet tink against the counter top, the bracelet Finn gave her one Christmas,the bracelet had four distinct charms, a drumstick, the letter F and a K for her two boys, she wore the bracelet everyday, it was a soft subtle reminder her of her boys. Even though kurt wasn't hers biologically she thought of him as her own.

"ding Dong!" The doorbell rung loudly throughout the empty house, most of the house was in boxes, Carole jumped to which Burt found amusing and said, "I'll get that" smiling to himself, Carole was finishing her touches on the platter and said, "Ok I think it's ready" as she placed the food on a wooden table in the living room, which had bite marks from Finn as an infant.

She smiled at the gnaw marks, they were another soft reminder of Finn, Carole walked to the door and opened it, Quinn stood on the porch in a white dress with a Fuchsia cardigan and white ballet flats, she smiled and said, "Hi Carole how are you" leaning into a hug. Carol squeeze hugged her and said, "You are still so beautiful sweetie how have you been?" Burt leaned forward and said, "She's been great! Keep having a copy of your newspaper articles in the shop for the occasional female demographic".

Quinn smiled and said, "I've been great just working and aw thanks Burt. I saw Kurt few days ago" Burt smiled and said, "He said he saw you and Matt?" Quinn nodded and said, "Matt wanted to come but he didn't feel comfortable coming so he's out exploring Lima, there's not really much to Lima except then Giant bean, Lima Lodge, Breadstix'x and the mall and think that's it" Burt frowned and said, "Not that's it but Hummels Mechanics and Tires" Quinn laughed and said, "How could I forget!"

They sat down and Carol sighed said, "Sweetie, I found these and they are all addressed to you so I think you should have them" Quinn smiled as Carol handed over a stack of stained envelopes and sighed, Quinn held them close in her chest and smiled and said, "Thank you" she spent the afternoon talking with them both. She then said her goodbyes and well wishes as she knew she'd see them around.

She headed back to the hotel to Matt sitting on the bed watching a staticky version of UFC. Where he was drinking his beer and eating few of the beer nuts, to which he grizzled, "Couldn't at least get a hotel with proper service"

Quinn ignored his snide comments and said, "I'm going to have a bath" he barely acknowledged her saying something. She grabbed an envelope from the stack of letters she had been given.

She walked into the bathroom to where she turned the pipes on. She heard the walls shake and gradually water began to fall into the tub. She opened her toiletry bag to find some bath salts and then some bubble bath solution that she picked up from the store.

End of Chapter 3 Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :), I have approximately three weeks left of uni for six weeks so I will be writing a lot more! … hopefuly. Don't forget to be kind to each other and review. Love Beth 


End file.
